The Hive 5
by Bittershy01
Summary: Jinx is a girl who craves attention and fame. She builds herself a repetition in the Hive Academy. To gain this dream, she needs to take the first step; creating a team. This is a back story of her first encounters with her partners in crime! (Not good at Summaries but please give it a shot)
1. Chapter 1

Cat eyes gazed around the halls of the Hive Academy through her dark shades, she took quick glances at some bizarre students who walked by that are attending this year. Most of them weren't even human, or at least she thinks so. She noticed a few mata humans who looked similar to aliens, which were many. Then again she shouldn't be surprised. She spent most of her life going up the ranks. But finally, this is the year she will graduate as a full-time villain! Jinx will be able to get the respect she deserves, and maybe be acquainted with the famous Madame Rouge!

All she has to do is to be introduce to her new team, and work their way up to the top! The witch only hoped it's easier than it soon reached the Hive Mistress Office where her team In crime is. Her feet stopped at the door, and stared at the door knob, then filled her lungs with air. Slapping her cheeks to get rid of the uncertain frown she wore.

"Straight face! You got this Jinx!"

She quietly encouraged herself, then her fingers gripped the doorknob. Just before she was ready to open it, loud voices erupted from inside the room.

"I don't need no stick'n leader to boss me around!"

The person sounded rather young, not to mention has a voice of a mouse...

"Why couldn't I be the leader? I'm way tougher i bet!"

He sounded large considering he has a deep voice. The place literally shook when he spoke.

"but you ain't the sharpest of nails, big fella!"

A southern sounding guy commented rudely.

"Say that again! I dare you!"

"Please man, don't fight right in the mistress's office! Chill!"

His voice sounds quite normal, he might be the cool headed one. She just hope he was the nice type. All jinx was doing was making assumptions here but why not?

"Silence, I do not want my students to act so unprofessional in my presence!"

Jinx jerked at that ice in the hive mistress's voice as she brought attention to herself. She wasn't so confident now, they all seemed to be out of control!

"You may enter..."

The old woman gave permission behind the closed door, she gulped nervously. How did she know She was here? But quickly shrugging it off, she fixed her shades before turning the knob, then entered. Stepping in while closing it behind her, she stood there with a perfect posture. Not even taking a look at her surroundings. Suddenly a obnoxious voice called out in protest.

"Our leader is a GIRL?! I don't want a weak chick being the boss of this team!"

"Speak for ya self! In fact, she looks awfully pretty!"

"Yeah, pretty pink if you ask me!"

After that joke came more laughter, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance but resisted the urge to attack. Suddenly the sound of a hand slamming down on a deck made everyone hold their tongues as their attention went back to the old lady.

"How immature! This young lady is very suitable in leading you all, in fact she's one rank higher than you all.."

"...not with hair like tha-"

"Silent! Appearances don't matter under my nose! Now, introduce yourself..."

She took a quick glance at the hive mistress with a shaken look and stepped one foot closer to the odd students.

"My name is Jinx, it's a...pleasure to meet you..."

The witch couldn't help but stare at them, she never seen any of them around the school. Then again, they mostly looked normal, except for a few things.

"Next!"

"Oh..uh, hello Jinx! I'm Seemore. Nice to meet you."

This 'Seemore' looked like a nice guy, must be really easy to get along with. One thing that interested her was his neat helmet. It made him look like a cyclops.

"Hmph! Gizmo is my name..."

The boy grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms in anger. Jinx can already tell that he must have a three year old's temper, considering he looked like one.

"The names billy Numerous, lady!"

She noticed the dividing sign as he pointed at his chest. He sure has a large chin, do southern people have the same features?

A low growl rumbled from the giant men, he reminded her of a lion. He had fangs, and hair like one. How strong is he?

"Mammoth."

That was all he was going to say she assumed, but she'll take it. He doesn't like the man you can make fun of and get away with it. The hive mistress coughed to gain attention once more.

"From now on you will be known as the Hive 5 outside of this academy, weather if you don't get along is none of my concern, your only required to do as your told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress!"

They all spoke in perfect unison as well as straightening up. The elder woman nodded in response and gestured to leave the office. They didn't waste no time in doing so. As they filed out, all silence left soon as their feet stepped out of the door.

"This is totally lame! Why should I have to be in a team with you crud-heads?!"

"Hey! I don't like the idea none either! I could easily make a team on my own! Ain't that right, Billy?"

Just then a clone split from the single man, making Jinx jump back in shock. This male can make clones of himself!

"You darn tooten!"

"Too bad all your clones have to be stupid as you.."

The monstrous man grumbled under his breath. Which the southern twins took offense to.

"Try say'n that again! I'll easily out number you!"

"Come on, man! Can't we all be friends here?"

From there this argument turned into a name calling game. Jinx stared at them dumbfounded, this was suppose to be her team? The only level headed one here is herself and Seemore! The others are way too child-like, even ones a KID for Christ sake! Soon their bickering gave the witch a headache to the point where she had to yell. She just needed to interfere this pointless fighting.

 **"Enough! knock it off all of you!"**

Her outburst rang out through the halls, there was pure anger in her voice making everyone freeze instantly. They all stared uneasily at her glowing pink eyes that shined through her dark shades.

"Listen here, the mistress said we don't have to be friendly, but let me say this: outside of this school I'm your leader, and I don't care if you don't like me, if you disobey me you'll understand how I got my name...get that through your thick skulls..or I'll make sure you will live to regret it!"

With that understood, Jinx scoffed at their frightened faces and walked off with a satisfied grin. All she had to do was keep them in line, but first she need to study them and their abilities


	2. Chapter 2

Chattering of many students conversations filled the cafeteria, it was like a territory area for many. There were small or even large groups at each table, but none would try take the she-devil's spot. They know her history of crimes and troubles she caused with just a flick of her wrist. Jinx usually didn't mind the loneliness as she would always end up not making any friends. She thinks it's either the way she spoke or the rumors that fly around.

She tapped her pencil on the surface of her table, keeping her eyes on her notebook. In her another hand was a plastic fork which she stabbed into her meatloaf. A rumble echoed in cafeteria, jinx didn't seemed to mind it until several more ground shaking stomps came her way. The heavy footsteps stopped right behind her.

"Move it or lose it."

A low growling, demanding roar breathed. She peered over her shoulder, then lifted her head up to see Mammoth towering over her. Everyone seemed to stop talking all at once, and turned their attention to the witch and the giant beast. Jinx looked unfazed by him and not even intimidated!

"...you must be new here...this is where I sit.."

"Does it look like I care?"

"It's hard to tell since your eyebrows seem to hide your eyes..."

Mammoth gave her a deadly growl, then his fist gripped the back of her shirt. Her feet lifted off the surface and hanged in the air. He pulled her face right in front of his. Jinx looked like a kitten held by its back. Their eyes never lost glare as they met face to face. She wasn't afraid of no one and no one tells her what to do!

"Put me down or you'll live to regret it!"

"I said move, Pinky!"

Before she could protest her body was thrown across the floor, letting out a sharp cry of pain as she felt the impact. Rolling to her side soon as she stopped sliding on the ground. Gripped her aching back then noticing her sunglasses were crushed under her palm. Her eyes flashed a mean pink at her abuser with a snarl of hatred. Quickly getting back to her feet, then stood a defensive position.

"Wrong move pal...no one messes with me!"

Mammoth stomped over to the small lady, and smiled with confidence. Jinx wasted no time in launching her first attack with a flare of dancing hexes that casted the ceiling to unfortunately cave in, and collapse.

Although it didn't fazed the giant man at all but got him down to his knees as large chunks of the ceiling piled onto him. Hearing an enraged roar she acted quick, and hex the floor under the heap of crumbled to concrete. She smiled wickedly as mammoth was late as he popped his head out only to be buried once more. There were loads of screaming from the floor under her, some students were very unlucky to be under the massive creature along with the collapsing the floor, and ceiling!

"Poor guy, looks like your too heavy!"

Jinx sang in a false tone of pity, still keeping the mischievous grin on her lips. Weights from the upper floor came falling right behind the debris of rock, she cringed a bit at Mammoths yelping pain as the heavy lifting tools came down on him. A sudden chill went up her spine as she noticed the cafeteria went dead silent and the atmosphere changed. She knew this feeling very well. Upon slowing peering behind her, she saw Mistress towering over her with a venomous glare.

-hours later

Jinx shoulder were slumped, and a shameful look that played on her face. She had to admit fighting didn't have to be the solution, it was just a plain old table that they were fighting over, but getting an ear-full about her behavior and how much damage she costed didn't seem necessary to her.

Exiting the Mistress's office Jinx didn't miss the nasty glare she got from the injured, wrapped-up-like-a-mummy, Mammoth. He looked terrible to be honest, but what did she expect when the weight room was above the cafeteria? She scoffed disgustingly at him, and trotted out into the hall. Also her ears didn't misheard his ferocious growl before disappearing around the corner.

"I can't believe this..."

Murmuring under her breath as she dragged her heels walking through the hallways. There were a few pair of eyes that stared her down. Jinx wanted to murder that troll for ruining her precious shades! She hated the fact that her hair was like bubble gum, but why did her eyes have to match?!

"Um...hey Jinx."

The witch jerked at her name being called, then twisted her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen at Seemore who looked taken back as if he wasn't expecting her to turn around. She quirked her eyebrow at him in question, and the cyclops smiled sheepishly.

"Personally, I think you look great without your shades but if you feel comfortable wearing them you can have mine.."

Seemore held out his hand with these sunglasses that have this flare to them, which caught her interest. But she had to protest a little before snatching them away.

"...your giving me your sunglasses?"

"They didn't fit on me anyways obviously.."

He chuckled pointing at his helmet. Jinx couldn't help but let out a small giggle, then gingerly took his offering. The cyclops watched her hand run its fingers on the lens, and put the shades on with amusement.

"I gotta give you some credit for picking out such nice sunglasses!"

"Haha, I guess.."

"Your all right, Seemore...I like you."

Jinx said with a genuine smile that made him jump slightly at her. He was once more startled as she reached over and patted the top of his helmet in a playful manner.

"H-Hey!"

"Haha, so what's this fancy head gear you have on?"

"Well, I guess you could say it helps me see..."

"No duh."

"Haha, it's like my power. I can change the settings with these dials on the side of my head!"

Again without warning her hands found itself twisting the dials where his ears were suppose to be. She watched muse as his huge pupils switch colors. He yelped loudly in distress as he quickly turned his head away just in time as a beam shot out of his large eyeball. Jinx squeaked in surprise and abruptly released his head. She watched as he struggled to flip through his dials back to his original setting as his death beam destroyed the halls.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Quickly running up to his side as he got his dial back to his original green orb. Hearing him give out an relieved sigh, and kept staring at the line of destruction he made.

"It's alright this isn't the first time.."

He reassured her as he rubbed the back of his head. She felt a jolt of guilt which was rare.

"...I'll take the blame on this one.."

"What? But-"

"It's not the first time I've been in trouble.."

She smirked mischievously at the Cyclops who stared at her wirily. He shrugged his shoulders, and nodded in a knowing way. The witch pressed her shades further up her nose.

"If anyone asks tell them it was me. I gotta get back to my room.."

"O-Oh, right. See you later...uh jinx!"

"Haha, bye Seemore.."

Casually waving him goodbye as she disappeared into the dorm room. The steel doors slid closed behind her and there she collapsed onto her comfortable bed in exhaustion. Her breathing steady itself, and she lazily tossed the shades beside her.

"One down, three more idiots to go.."


	3. Chapter 3

It was once again an uneventful day in the Hive Academy, the witch settled in a book in the library. The atmosphere is less chaotic compared to the cafeteria. Her cat-like eyes followed the rows of words. She should be studying right now, but skipping out on it won't hurt her flawless grades. Her fingers trailed the cover of the book in patient circles. Jinx was so captured in this story that she almost didn't hear threats and yelling across the library.

"Wait, what?"

She lifted her eyes off the page she read to cast a gaze over her shoulder to the noise that echoed through the massive room. There was scene of other punks from this school surrounding its prey. Jinx couldn't see who they were bullying at the moment but there was this loud, squeaky, and obnoxious voice coming from within the crowd of boys. She didn't need anymore clues then that to guess who that voice belonged to.

"Give back my jet pack! You worthless crud-munchers!"

Gizmo.

Jinx simply stood straight up, walked over to the bullies, and bluntly slammed her book of literature shut. The sound of stacked pages made the walls shake as she applied enough force. The hive bullies jerked slightly as they turned around with a scowl. But that rage was short lived as their eyes laid upon the witch itself. They felt themselves grow smaller, and hearts turn to stone under her cold-dead gaze under those dark shades. She tilted her sunglasses further down her nose to reveal her cat-like eyes.

"Beat it."

Jinx demanded with glowing pink rage in her eyes. Without any more thought to it, they all scrambled out the exit. Also leaving behind Gizmos little gadget on the floor, but not unharmed. The invention was crushed, broken, and losing a few parts. It wasn't even a jet pack anymore.

Her eyes darted her back to Gizmo worriedly but finding herself jumping back at the sight of an enraged brat. The face he made was pure anger. Jinx expected some kind of outburst of swears and curses but nothing came out of his mouth. She worked her mouth but no words came out, it kinda surprised her.

Gizmo kneeled down to scoop up the ruins of his machine and stood still with his head hanging down. Jinx was puzzled at this point, not sure what to do. She never worked with kids before.

Her platform shoes dragged backwards slowly in retreat, but her movements stopped at once at the sound of a quiet sob. Then came the awkward silence. But jinx dared to speak up with a useless question.

"...are you crying?"

The kid's head shot up with a droopy look on his face that forced an angry glare.

"NO! Of course not, Pinky!"

After his little outburst he choked out a sob, causing him to stare back down at the floor. Jinx stared blankly at him, then kneeled down to his level.

"...are you crying over your broken toy or what they did to you?"

"What's it to you?! I know your faking it, lying-pink-bull-horns!"

"Now your just being creative with these names.."

Jinx sighed calmly, breathing helped blow out the rage within her that build from the name calling. This kid needed someone. As silence grew once more, she knew there's no need to for words but only comfort. As he continued to struggle to stop his constant sniffling, she gingerly reached her hand over to him.

(...I shouldn't be surprised..I mean...)

Gizmo seemed to twitched slightly at her hand that dropped on his bald head. Her touch felt firm but at the same time, it told him it was all over. His faint sobbing finally came to an end as he held her arm that she was using to comfort him.

(...he's just a kid...)

Jinx hand was removed with a rude shove of his hands and watched shocked as he jumped back up his feet. She heard the hard cover of the book landed harshly on the ground as she was taken by surprise. He scowled angrily at her, and ran for the exit!

"I don't need you baby-sitting me, Pinky! I can take care of myself!"

But He stopped in his tracks right in front of the steel doors that opened up for him. Jinx eyes were fixed on him, and grinned at his obvious red ears.

"...but..thanks anyways.."

Then off he went, disappearing after the metal doors closed. The witch didn't know the brat had manners, it impressed her. But just because Gizmo was thankful doesn't mean they were friends or teammates yet. If she could be more of a big sister to him, maybe they could be closer.

"Until we meet again.."

Two days later, all is swell today for Jinx and things seem to be looking up for her. Seemore has been hanging around her more frequently, they get along very well. The academy has already caught wind of this, the cyclops says that he's been treated with a lot more respect. Jinx had to admit being popular is damn good, no one would dare to mess with her in anyway.

She smiled delightfully to herself as all eyes were glued to her while walking down the halls. Jinx had pep in her step, admitting she was in a good mood. Although despite the joyful day, her struggles were still there right behind her. She gets the stink eye from the mighty Mammoth, and has been chasing off Gizmo's bullies when ever she catches them plotting to bug him again. How did she know? It's just a struck of bad luck for them


	4. Chapter 4

"This school reeks of sweat..!"

Jinx lifted her eyes from her book to glance over to Angel who happens to be having a misfortunate day. She believes hanging around the She-devil will balance out her bad luck and gain more luck...the irony.

"Now that you mention it, the scent did magically appear out of nowhere."

Jinx pinched her nostrils in disgust. Her eyes watered as it reeked like the boy's locker room. Seriously, people had to wear a gas mask if they were to walk by the hellish room. If this odor lingers for an hour, everyone will either drop out of school or complain to the Mistress.

"Well, I'm off to the get a snack and hopefully the odor doesn't follow me around."

Angel flew silently through the halls and gave Jinx a final goodbye before disappearing around the corner. Jinx immediately took her eyes back to her book titled: "Charms and Treasure", it mostly stated magic and lucky items. To most people it's fiction but Jinx believed strongly of these so called good luck charms. Like how shaping her hair like horse shoe could lighten up her chaotic nature, and drawing...unicorns is a good thing. Suddenly, A low rumble shook the floor of the halls, as if a major earthquake was about to unfold. The witch came to a halt hearing the faint thunder of feet stomping become louder. It echoed through out the academy, so it was hard to tell where it's coming from. She could feel the floor vibrate frequently, then the hoarse of footsteps was coming around the corner. Then a southern accent hollered from behind it.

"Comin' through! Make way for the billy-pede!"

Jinx face seemed to paled as she witness a hoard of Billy Numerous far the eye can see. She would wonder where their destination is or why their causing such chaos, but her life was important at the moment. Thinking quick she entered a near by dorm. who was it? It didn't matter at the moment either. Upon entering, the Billy's zoomed past her like a powerful train. She kept the door wide open as she let out a relieved sigh and leaned against it. The noise drifted away as the hoard of Billy's continued to who-knows-where.

"Uh..you okay, Jinx?"

A familiar voice weakly spoke. The witch glanced to her right to see her friend, Seemore who was shaken up by her sudden appearance. He looked like he was reading or studying. The cyclops sat comfortably on his single bed.

"Sorry, is this your room?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Don't get smart with me. I suppose I don't have to explain why I'm here.."

"From the sound of it, Billy has been rampaging towards the cafeteria?"

Seemore slightly chuckled at the thought of the poor students who were unlucky to be in the way. Jinx quirked an eyebrow at him, and casually walked right into his room.

"Are you and that hill-billy friends already?"

"Huh? Oh, well we're acquainted.."

The cyclops answered nervously as Jinx took a seat next to him. She was quite interested in what Seemore gots to say about Billy numerous. He won't be expecting her to leave so soon.

"Hmm, is there some certain day they crowd into the cafeteria?"

"Well...he said their serving something special today, and he wants to be the first one there...plus, I think he just wants to cause trouble.."

Jinx hummed suspiciously at herself, she wondered if Billy even cared if he was friends with anyone. He seemed more like he's own person, and very greedy. She didn't care either way, just as long as he listens to her.

"Typical...one day he might even find it.."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He picks on other people that are larger than him."

"That so?"

Her eyes seemed to widen at the new bits of information. She didn't fail to see the Cyclops avert his eye from her ever since she's been in his room. Is this the first time he's been with a girl alone...in his own space? Jinx never experienced such a thing before, every student knows where she sleeps but doesn't dare to stop by.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

"N-No, its alright. I'll admit I never had someone enter my dorm..."

"I'm guessing since I'm a girl it's a new level for you.."

"What does that mean?!"

"What it sounds like..."

Jinx giggled at his flushed cheeks, she loved messing with him. Her gaze went around the room, noticing the neatness, and how equally it's crowded. Seemore noticed her distant stare, and followed her gaze to his table where his tools and books were.

"Are you handy when it comes to gadgets and machines?"

The cyclops blinked at her blunt question. Jinx took a glance back at him, and watched him avert his eye towards his work table.

"Well, more like when it comes to fixing my things."

"...Like your helmet?"

"I rarely do"

"...can't you take that helmet off?"

Jinx noticed Seemore's pause in response, she flashed a frown, and worried if she stepped on a land-mind. She noticed he silenced his own breathing. Her gaze fell down and landed on his closed fist. She felt her heart strings tug, and quickly dropped the subject.

"...never mind. It's obvious that your uncomfortable with that.."

Yet another odd silence grew between them. Jinx mentally cursed herself for asking such a worthless question once again! She quietly stood up, and sighed.

"...I think I should get to the cafeteria. I'm sorry for disturbing you.."

"Oh, no its okay. I'm also sorry for not saying anything.."

"Don't be. It's your choice if you didn't want to. Anyway, bye.."

She didn't wait for him to speak as her legs carried her out of the tension that clogged the space in Seemore's room. Jinx guilt stab her chest for bringing up what it seemed like a fragile subject. Though her mind danced around the thought of his behavior just now.

(Looks like he doesn't want to tell me something. I should really mind my own business...)

Her feet traveled a good distance but her mind was distracted that Jinx didn't know where she was going. Suddenly her face brushed up against soft yet feathery texture. The witch reeled back, finally taking notice of the gigantic white wings. She knew exactly who it was but waited for her to turn around, and soon saw the girls blank golden eyes glance behind her.

"Oh, jinx."

"Sorry about that, Angel..."

Jinx quickly apologized before taking in the scene around them. First, she took notice of Angels uneasy glimpse in her bright eyes, her wings were lightly flapping as if were ready to take off. Second, was her damaged body, her sliver helmet had many dents. And finally, the circle of Billy Numerous surrounding them like prey. Jinx can read their faces, they were looking for trouble alright. It was in those mischievous smiles spread across their faces.

"Look like another one got in the rat trap, eh fellas?"

All Billy's nodded at once, making their number seem intimidating. Jinx glanced back at Angel who was clearly freaking out at this point. She huffed in annoyance as taking a big step forward. Removing her shades with move movement, and crossed her arms.

"What's going on here, Billy Numerous?"

"Ya ain't smart, huh? What do it look like, Pinky?"

"Clearly picking on poor Angel here, but I'm not sure why."

"It ain't your business. Dog pile!"

He hollered as all at once the clone leap toward to bury them, But Jinx wasn't having that. Her eyes glowed as she quickly built up energy, then a burst of a shockwave threw the bodies nearby backwards with great force. (Including Angel)

She heard bodies of the Billy's around her hit the hard floor and disappeared as she got a direct hit on the real one. Billy painfully laid on his aching back that was pressed his back onto the steel wall at the moment, but he didn't fail to see the she-Devils shadow creeping into sight and casted an eery darkness on him. He showed fear and his prideful grin turned into a gutless frown.

"Too bad for you, your in my web now..."

-hours later

Another one of her teammates were severely injured by her once again, and Jinx got punished for almost killing Billy. She spent a week in her room, got little servings of food, and not allowed to step a foot outside. What was she? A prisoner in her own room? Well, that was the point.

Jinx made a mental note to give her prey a little mercy next time.

Billy seemed like he was the type to get back at someone but she saw his fear through those shades of his. Jinx knew with a little force in her orders; he'll obey. The pink sorceress tested this many times, he was wrapped around her finger. Who knew just one good beating could get a man to listen to a women


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to be going according to her plan. They succeed in their training, and blasted up the ranks. They soon become The Hive 5, the ruthless team that eats any good shoes alive! Yet, Madam Rouge hasn't notice her...which pushed Jinx to keep trying to be the best villain. The team quickly become the talk of the Academy, heck they even got their own "evil lair". Well, more like a place to live and goof around.

Either way, things were looking up for her. Until the disaster of that day when they took on the Teen titans and failed to eliminate them. the whole team got punished, but managed to keep our title.

Mouths later, Jinx couldn't be more heart broken in her life. She got tricked..! That tin-can goodie-two shoes pretended to be a villain and attended the Hive Academy. She immediately thought he was cute, and he acted so nice towards her! Sadly, he never wanted nothing to do with a devil. He destroyed the Academy with his team mates, leaving some students homeless...! Jinx can't forgive him.

But this wasn't about her second love interest going in flames. Since this incident happened, one of the Hive student came to us.

She was staring face to face with the ultimate mute of the school. His Crimson eyes stared intensely. The she-devil quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, surprise to see you here...uhh.."

Jinx trailed off as she couldn't recall the name. Seemore peered behind her, and beamed with recognition.

"Hey, Kyd wykkyd! My man! What brings you here?"

He blurted out with a welcoming tone, which helped the silent teen to relax. They both shook hands like the best friends they are. Jinx snapped her fingers as she remembered the mute. He's not the best conversationalist, more of a lone wolf. That's all the witch knew about him, and she didn't care until now.

"What does this freak want?"

The pink sorceress said dryly, her kindness is something strangers have to gain. Seemore stared at the silent teen, Jinx studied his facial expression, and notice they were communicating. He soon turned to his leader with a sheepish grin.

"Kyd wants to join the team, if that's all right with you.."

"Really now?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, then her gaze switch to Kyd Wykyyd, and saw him jerk under her penetrating eyes. She turns on her heels, marching up to him. She was impressed as he stood his ground, normally people would immediately back up. But that straight face didn't hide his uneasy gaze.

"Sure. If he can prove he well worthy to aid us in our team..."

The mute didn't relax his shoulders as if he's excepted something else. Jinx smirked at him as she began to leave the two alone.

"...then maybe...I'll consider it..."

The silent male left out a breath meaning he was relieved. She wasn't disappointed, he was a great addition to the team. His lack of connection through words made him silent and deadly. Apparently, that large cape of his played a big part of his ability. This mute can teleport, phase through solid object and use that fabric as blades.

Jinx relationship with him was as bad as with Mammoth. She didn't know how to communicate with him, nor understand him. It grinds her gears when she tries to let bring up a conversation, but all she gets is simple hand gestures.

It shouldn't matter, he's been extremely helpful to the Hive Five. He listens to her, and been our escape route. It shouldn't matter whether or not she gains a stronger relationship with him.

The she-devil has been equally nice to him, but for some reason this mute looks uncomfortable around her. Well, being kind isn't all true. Most days she's barking or beating the living crap out her team mates. Maybe that's why he is unsure about her. She wouldn't blame him.

"Sup' Jinx?"

She jerked her head up with alerted eyes, and seemed to scare the person who called her out. Her eyes soften to Seemore and huffed lightly. His giant eyeball stared nervously at her.

"Oh, hey Cyclops..what do you want?"

"Yeah, uh you feeling okay?"

Seemore eye blinked slowly with a concerned frown upon his face. Jinx blinked back, her arms rested under her chin. They made themselves comfortable in the kitchen area near the Living Room.

"Physically, yes. Socially, not so much."

"Oh...what's wrong this time? Did Mammoth lash out on you again?"

She chuckled lightly, but wiped her grin off her face. Seemore quietly took a seat next to her.

"Nah. I can take him any day. This is about..."

Jinx trailed off thinking if she were to complain about her and the mute lack in connection, he might think less of her. Instead, she choose her words carefully.

"...that wykyyd's lack of words, I can think it's really irritating.."

"Oh! No, he just...can't? Well, I don't know why he doesn't...but he has his own way of talking.."

The Cyclops quickly objected with a crack in his voice. Jinx faced him in a heartbeat, looking interested in what he has to say.

"Go on..."

She egged him on.

"...well, he's a great guy, but awfully shy at first. You just need to lighten up around him!"

"...riiight, then how could you understand him?"

"He can talk to me telepathically..."

Jinx froze at that sentence, then felt a hint of rage? He could have spoke to her but decides not to? This whole time? She tapped her fingers on the table with a loud impatient thump. There was low rumbling sound in her throat she made, like growling? Seemore notice this as he laughed nervously.

"D-Don't be mad! Just give him time!"

"Who said I was **mad**?"

"J-Jinx, come on!"

He was instantly cut off with her palm connecting to the table heavily. It soon crumbled with a struck of bad luck. Silence rained between them. Jinx took a moment to regain her composure.

"...sorry. Over reacted there."

"...it's okay..."

"...I try to patch things up with those dorks..but they make it so difficult. I like to keep my image but because of my reputation my team stirs away from me.. "

Seemore was lost about what to do now. He can't decide whether to comfort her or just listen.

"I guess there is no such thing as a perfect relationship, but I can't help but try..it's hard for someone like me to share my feelings."

Her voice was small as if she was whispering to herself.

"...which is great since you never give up..."

Jinx lifted her head from her chest to glance over at Seemore who gazed off into the distance. The atmosphere lifted and felt more lively. She soon felt a smile grow on her face.

"...haha you think a brute like me is so great?"

"...I don't think your a brute!"

"Really?"

The pink witch gave him a doubtful look and a frown of absolute disbelief. The cyclops laughed slightly as he smiled sheepishly.

" of course. Your just a friend with a terrifying amount of strength!"

"Pfft! Thanks, you dork!"

Her fist collided with his arm playfully, he responded with more laughter. They spent hours talking after that. It was like the stress lifted from Jinx's shoulders. She felt glad to have a friend like Seemore around.

-next day-

Her eye lids felt like a stone, her head was kissing the table at was located in the Kitchen. Jinx's caffeine didn't kick in yet, until she realize the coffee mug wasn't in hand, and she didn't even make coffee at all yet. It caused her to groan in anger. The view from the grass wall didn't help her grumpy attitude. She stayed up way past her curfew just to plan for their next heist. Who knew coming up with new idea took a lot of time out of her hands. Someone quietly shuffled out of the hall and onto the hard wood floor. Jinx heard footsteps stop and more cautiously continued.

"Hey...mind making coffee? I don't have any energy left in me.."

She moaned with her nose under the table, assuming it's was Seemore. He was always more of a morning bird than all of them. All she got back as a response nothing but silence. But he got right to it without a word. Both reminded that way until a warm mug of sweet coffee lightly touched her fingers that were curled into a fist. Jinx's head stayed down as she catch a few z's. She awoke slowly, letting her fingers wrap around the mug. Her palm become warm, she painfully straighten her back, but her eyes still sealed shut.

"Your awfully quiet..."

The witch commented in a daze, bringing the cup up to her mouth. Her. Tongue tensed as the burning liquid rolled around her mouth. Gulping loudly before forcing her eyelids open. Her mouth open as she saw that it wasn't Seemore but the mute. He minded his own business, and look like he was leaving soon. Jinx bit her tongue.

"hey, where do you think we should do our next heist? I'm out of ideas..."

her eyes stalked his movement for any clues he would drop. Kyd glanced over his shoulder over to Jinx. Silence. At this point, the witch huffed lightly and was about to give up assuming he wouldn't answer her. Suddenly, he lifted his hand to his face, pausing for a moment before pointing at the top of his lips, and silently walked away.

...jinx tilt her head in confusion at his actions. What was that suppose to mean? She puzzled over at for a good whole minute before Seemore entered the Kitchen. He let out a yawn.

"...hey Jinx..."

the cyclops mumbled at her, his eye open lazily as he made eye contact. Jinx watched him blink and slightly smirked. He quickly wiped it off seeing her eyes narrow at him.

"what?"

"have you been using paint again?"

Seemore questioned, trying to bite back the urge to smile again.

"Uhh, yeah. Last night anyways. Why?"

"pfft...you may have smugged a giant mark across the bottom of your nose!"

He immediately bursted into laughter, while jinx's eye widen in shock before covering her face. So, that's what the mute meant. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, then raced out of the Kitchen leaving Seemore giggling and laughing his butt off.


	6. Chapter 6

Her platform shoes made noise with every step she took. It bugs her but she refuses to be short, despite her long slim body, she wont be taken seriously due to her height. Jinx has suggested letting her hair down, but windy weather would make her hair a living nightmare. Continuing through the halls of the Hive Tower, she entered the Living Room where all her team mates wasted their time. They were either playing mindless video games, building pillow forts and chewing down food. Her eyes scanned across the wide room before resting her gaze on the large figure hunch down in front of the fridge. Jinx groaned in the back of her throat before walking over to Mammoth who was devouring all the goods. She paused right behind him, hearing him chew, and gulping loudly.

"Hey, Mammoth. Don't swallow everything. Learn to control your eating disorder."

Too harsh? Maybe, but this was how they usually interact with one another. Mammoth didn't slow down. Either he was ignoring her or he didn't catch what she said. Jinx bluntly and rudely kicked his side which caught his attention. He stood up dangerously, and glared daggers at her.

"Seriously, do you have a hard time listening or do you rarely clean out your ears? Stop eating all the food!"

He growled, almost making the place shake. The Witch frown got nastier, she placed her hands on her hips.

"...stop nagging, bug. It I can't eat here, fine. But I will go someplace else that doesn't reek of hairspray."

His footsteps stomps all the way towards the exit. Jinx wanted to get back at him, she needed to teach him some manners, buy an action like that would cause them to leave holes in the Tower. She itched to knock him off his feet. The other members were well aware of what happened, they didn't take it too seriously. It was just normal.

"Will your relationship with him get any better?"

Seemore raised his voice over the tv while keeping his focus on his game. She glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"The hairy ape ain't punching holes in the walls whenever Pink horns yells at him, I would call that an achievement."

Gizmo hollered keeping his eyes glued to the large screen tv while pressing the controller buttons furiously. Jinx twitched at his comment but it was true. It use to be a lot worse.

"Pfft, yeah. I'm afraid the dork and I won't meet eye to eye."

She practically joked about it, Jinx knows he watches out for himself. Although, the insults get more intense and adding more sting. She didn't want to keep going like this.

"Well, maybe you guys can raise it to frenemies?"

The cyclops gaze rested on her, and regretted it when the game over tone played. He gaped in shock as Gizmo mocked his failure and claimed victory. Jinx however was lost in thought at Seemore's words. It could be worth a shot. She oddly beamed with hope. While the two fought over the controller, Kyd was the only one who saw that spark in her round eyes.

That moment was short lived for her when the constant yelling and whining got to her. She screamed at them to stop fighting, and sent them to their rooms like children.

-earlier that afternoon

"Hurry and haul all the goods in the van! We're going to be surrounded soon!"

Jinx hollered out orders in a hurry, hearing the polices sirens in the distance. But it wasn't the cops she was worried about. The Teen Titans could be here any second! Seemore guarded from above and keeping watch with Kyd Wykkyd. Billy Numerous and his clones packed the stolen money, jewels, and other things they needed for their entertainment in the large van. Gizmo was at the wheel, he maybe young but a tiny genius who knows how to drive. Although, he needs a stack of books to meet the wheel, and see where he's going. Mammoth was...tearing up the every building.

"Damnit Mammoth! Forget wrecking everything is sight and help us!"

Again the monster man ignored her. She had every right to put him under her foot but they were in a complex situation. All she can hope that he realizes the dangers and escape with them.

"Hey, Jinx. Kyd spotted the Titans! They will be here in a matter of minutes!"

Seemore called out to Jinx with a worried frown. She groaned inwardly at the news.

"Alright! Finish off and in the van! Billy, and Mammoth go with Kyd to get out of here! Seemore you go with Gizmo and me!"

The witch shouted loud enough for her orders to reach everyones ears. They wasted no time in doing so, everyone wanted to get away without being stopped. Billy Numerous made a human latter to get on top of the building and deceased his clones as he ran over to the mute. Seemore hopped down getting inside the Van with the midget. Jinx was just about to enter the passenger seat until she noticed Kyd was still standing where he was. She growled knowing why.

"Argh! Mammoth! Let's get out of here!"

He was still damaging brick walls and terrorizing the civilians with a smirk. Jinx yelled out a frustrated cry before running over towards him. Her feet hauled as bullets hit the ground in front of her. The police were always the first to get here. Her growled a dangerous pink.

"Forget about us! Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd escape or I will personally send you to HELL!"

Her threatening order was taken seriously as Gizmo drove off with a roaring engine, crashing through the parks police cars. Kyd sighed as he teleported away with Billy. Jinx attention went over to the cops who were startle at the get-away car that nearly run over a few people. She took this to advance to attack, and attack she did. Her boost of energy gathered at her fingertips and released it at the gathering cars. As a spark of bad luck caused near by objects to burst into flames. She gracefully flipped backwards avoiding getting shot at. The witch swiftly took cover behind the rubble of piled bricks and stone.

"This is brilliant..."

She grumbled sarcastically as her eyes searched for a familiar figure. She soon spotted Mammoth fighting off the other police that were approaching on the opposite side.

"Rah! Stop getting in the way!"

He roared picking up debris bigger than his size and hurtled it to the group of police officers. Jinx raced over to him, while dodging bullets and hexing the other meddling cops. She ran right besides him, then jumped up to meet his height, and planted her platform boots on the side of his thick head.

"Are you insane?! We need to go!"

Her assault nearly knocked him off his balance, his gaze soon met jinx's. Her were furious, until she realized shouting doesn't always send the message.

"What do you care?! Get off my back! I don't need a weak chick like you micro managing me!"

Mammoth yelled out angrily as he threw yet another piece of concrete at the officers. Suddenly, his small leader jumped in front of him with arms spread apart. He was about to swing at her until he met her...soft gaze?

"I do care! Believe it or not, I need a muscle head like you around! So, please come back home..."

Jinx begged loudly with an upset tone and locking eyes with him. It was like time stopped for Mammoth, he stared at her with disbelief. A memory flickered in his mind, something he buried deep in within. His heart ached remembering...her. The one person who was always home to him...

Mammoth opened his mouth to speak, but oddly words didn't come out. His throat was tight. Jinx looked up at him, hoping he would consider it. The next thing that happened was like a blur to the witch as big arms lifted her whole body off the broke ground and places her over his shoulders.

"What a pain."

She heard him grumble to himself as they took off into the air and landed with thud on top of a near by building. Jinx still was processing what was happening.

"If your going to that way, fine."

They were hopping to building to other escaping their crime scene and the police. The witch eyes widen at the realization, did he actually listen to her? She stared off into space, hearing Mammoth groan inwardly.

He shook as he felt her giggle and finally say...

"Haha...your not so bad as I thought...thanks, you jerk"

He grunted but a small smile appeared on his face. Feeling the rush of wind as he jumped into the sky. He managed to say with a normal tone..

"Whatever.."


	7. Chapter 7 (preview)

_(Hey! I decided to move this story to my new account on Wattpad. Just to give you a heads up I am in a weird phase =w=; but I am determined to finish this! So look up the title of the story or go right to my wattpad account: GumiChan15)_

 _Her_ soft hand slides across her campaign with a paint brush, leaving a bright Crimson stroke and continued repeating the same movement. She bites her bottom lip firmly as her eyes were fixed on her artwork. Her goal was making a beautiful sunset peeking behind the roiling hills. Ever since that very eventful heist, the Hive 5 have been laying low. If they behave for at least two weeks, than the Teen Titans will eventually let their guard down. This week has been utterly boring for the team. They were itching for a fight and committing crime. Jinx however had no trouble keeping herself occupied. What the rest of the dorks were doing at the moment was none of her business.

Her hand rested on the side of her painting, taking a moment to admire her work of art. She suddenly felt an unknown chill run up her spine which left her oddly aware of her surroundings. An abrupt knock caused the witch to hex the chair she sat on. Of course, the wooden stances snapped in half. Jinx yelped in a panic as she collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Silence crept as Jinx laid there motionless, clearly annoyed. She turned her attention to the steel door that hasn't make a sound


End file.
